Danny and Justine
by tan-mx
Summary: Justine, Justine...who is she? Why does Danny McCoy love her so much? And when she is captured - will Danny be able to save her in time? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! This is my first non-Harry Potter fic. Hope you guys are rocking the new year! Continue to watch Las Vegas!**

**I do not own any of the characters in Las Vegas. Thank you. By the way, I changed some of the information in the actual Las Vegas. Please don't mind them. And this might be shortly after the first episode of season 1.**

**Chapter 1 – Default**

The casino was so crowded, Danny McCoy could hardly move or breathe. He looked around frantically, scanning the crowds for a balding guy in a grey suit. None.

Danny: _Damn! I lost the guy. Ed's gonna kill me._

Then, his heart hammering in his broad chest, he thought some more.

Danny: _And so is Justine_.

Justine had been very particular about him doing the best he could every mission Ed Deline sent him on, since he was having some financial problems at home. Fortunately for him, Danny was his boss' favourite, giving him an advantage. But recently, Ed had found him in bed with his precious Delinda Deline, making him committed to her.

Danny: _I was **this** close to catching Casey and hauling him back to Ed, and Delinda had to screw it up for me._

Danny felt like kicking himself. He ran a hand through his dark brown, nicely-styled hair, closed his eyes and sighed.

Danny: _Try not think of Delinda at work. PLEASE_.

He opened his eyes.

Danny: _I can't do it._

Immediately, the image of Delinda naked that they slept together flashed into his mind. His lips stretched into a cheesy grin.

Danny: _Damn, she's hot_.

"Hey, Danny," a familiar voice cut into his daydreams. Danny turned around and looked down – he was 1.91m, much, much taller than anybody else – and looking up at him (his heart gave a powerful thump) was the gorgeous Delinda. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, her slender arms crossed across her full chest.

Danny's eyes were immediately attracted to her bust area. Delinda approached him and swung her arms around his neck, her glossy lips devouring his, embracing them in a passionate kiss right in the middle of the casino. She continued to kiss him so fiercely that he tried to pull away, but she held on, her fingers fiddling his tie, hands on his muscular chest. He desperately grabbed her waist and wrenched themselves apart.

Danny: _Oh my God, that felt so good…_

Delinda smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Daddy wants to have word with you now," She breathed in the scent of his aftershave deeply, bringing her face closer to his. "Dinner tonight, I hope," she gave Danny one more flirtatious smile and a kiss on the cheek (she had to tip-toe like mad) before weaving in and out of the crowds to the exit.

Danny: _Great. Now Ed's gonna kill me for losing the guy after his daughter started making out with me right in the middle of the casino._

.:Meanwhile:.

"Let me go you freako!" screamed Justine, her hair was tangled and dirty, covering her perfect features. Her arms and legs were bound tightly, too tightly, in fact. Her assailant made sure it was so.

An evil laugh echoed throughout the dark dungeon. "Let's see how important you are to your family, shall we?"

Justine felt something incredibly sharp and cold press against her neck. "Will he save the most important girl in his life? I wonder," the voice said again, dripping with venom and menace. Her wrists were burning from the wounds caused by ropes tied too tightly them. Slash wounds on her body stung like salt on a fresh wound, causing her to scream out loud.

Just as she did, she felt the knife against her throat press harder against her neck. She stopped at once, but continued to whimper.

Once again, her assailant laughed a laugh that echoed in her ears, almost causing her eardrums to burst. She felt pearls of tears falling from her eyes, her heart screaming out for help at the same time. _Please help me, Danny_, she cried out in her mind, _Help! _

**Who is Justine to Danny? Why is she the Number One Woman in his life? Find out in Chapter 2! RR please! Reminder: This happens recently after the first episode of the first season of Las Vegas.**


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. The story continues here…**

**Note: the parts that go "Danny:" are his thoughts. He's the main character right?**

**Chapter 2 – Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

.:Ed's Office:.

"You wanted to see me, Ed?" Danny McCoy said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

Ed had a very serious expression on his face and the wrinkles on his forehead were more visible than ever. His hands were cupped together and rested on the polished mahogany table.

Danny: _Well, he always looks serious. Nothing wrong about that._

"As a matter of fact," Ed leaned back on his squeaky leather chair. "I did," he no longer looked serious. In fact, he was beginning to look worried.

Danny: _Ed worried? That's new._

Ed gestured towards the chair, this one was cushioned, opposite to where he was sitting. "Sit."

Danny sat.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" he asked curiously, nervously looking at his fingers.

Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This will be hard to digest Danny, especially for you," he sighed again, more audibly this time. Stalling for time, Ed spun around in his chair, his back facing Danny.

"What is it?" Danny asked again impatiently.

Ed spun back round and looked at him straight in the eye. "Justine's been abducted."

For a split second, Danny froze.

His eyes turned wide and with disbelief and horror. His perfectly chiseled features twisted into an expression of grief and shock. He was speechless even after recovering from his shock, eyes darting around, wondering if they should trust what they were seeing: Ed telling him that Justine might be in danger.

Ed continued gravely, "The FBI found this note at your house," he handed Danny a slip of torn and tattered paper, yellowing with age.

Danny did not look at him, his heart broken into a million pieces. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach, causing him to frown so much that Ed was surprised how much Justine meant to him.

The youth snatched the note from his boss and smoothed it out to read.

As Danny's eyes scanned the note, his eyes begin to widen with horror. He started to mutter to himself, making sure that Ed could not hear a single word he was saying. Without a word, Danny jumped out of his chair and bolted out of the door like a professional FBI agent on a mission.

Ed Deline watched his best and favourite young protégé proudly, knowing that Danny would know what to do.

.:Meanwhile:.

Her limp, slim body was already so weak from struggling and loss of blood that she was almost lifeless. Her whimpering continued, though, and so did her prayers for a miracle to happen – that Danny would come and save her.

Burning questions plagued Justine's confused and blurry mind. Had Danny found the note? Was he trying to find out who abducted her? Or was he still with Delinda, Nessa, Sam or Mary, not knowing what she was going through in the dark dungeons of an unknown place?

It was almost an hour after the abduction. Danny would be looking for her now. She could imagine that worried expression on his face, the one he would have when she was in danger.

Justine groaned mentally when she heard the dungeon door creak open and shut with a sharp bang, debris and dust from the ceiling falling like snow on her hair. Her abductor had come to torture her again.

He had been doing so that for the past hour, weakening her every time the penknife slashed her, followed by the tightening of ropes binding her wrists that were already bleeding profusely.

The voice of her abductor, however, was distinctly familiar. She was positive she had heard the voice before. The only thing she could do to help herself save her skin was to figure out who the mysterious person was……

.:Danny's House:.

There was a faint trace of blood on the floor. Did the abductor bring Justine into McCoy's room to leave the note?

Danny kneeled down on the floor, examining the small drops of vital red liquid.

He got up after a while, his temples pounding, deciding to have it out with whoever had taken her away. In his frustration and fear of Justine in trouble, Danny sat down on his bed, burying his head in his hands.

Danny: _How_ _could I let something like that happen to Justine? HOW?_

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks – tears of grief and regret – as he wondered which part of the vast world Justine was in.

**RR please! Thank you! By now, some of you would have already guessed the relationship between Danny and Justine. Please look out for Chapter 3!**


	3. One Step Closer

**Note to the person who knows who is code-name bad boy: REVIEW!**

**Well, I've come to the 3rd chapter, and you guys have made it this far! Who is Justine? ……**

**Chapter 3 – One Step Closer**

Danny's head was still in his hands when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

Danny: _I'd bet anything it's one of those FBI agents outside looking for clues._

"Come in," He didn't look up, though. He was too busy wallowing in his sorrow to find out who was in his room, until a familiar voice said, "Hey,"

He looked up to see Mary Connell, his best and childhood friend walking across his bedroom to sit beside him.

Danny, for once, didn't feel his heart jump when he saw her.

Ever since they were four, Danny always had a little something for her. The way his heart kept beating wildly every single time he saw her smile – the pleasant one that always lit up her face – and the way she always needed him around when something bad happened…… but the fact that Justine's life could be in danger just made his feelings for her and everything else go away. Not that he hated Mary; he just wanted to be alone.

Mary sat down gently on his bed beside him. Danny didn't budge.

"Ed told me something happened to Justine," she said, her voice subtle and soft. "I just thought I should come over and just talk to you for a minute."

Danny had never spoken to his best friend in any other way except friendly before, but he was frustrated that he just burst out angrily.

"Look, Mary. I'm not in the mood for chatting today. Justine is part of my life, okay? I need to figure my this mess out and find her before anything happens." He turned away from Mary.

"Danny…"

"LOOK, MARY! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY! I JUST WISH PEOPLE WILL JUST LET ME FIGURE THIS OUT ALONE!" Danny yelled, frustrated and full of angst. He was already bursting with pain and confusion when everyone had to come – to tell him how sorry they were about Justine – just when he needed time to be alone.

Just a second after he yelled his lungs out, Danny took a moment to register what he'd just said in his mind.

Danny: _Whoa. Did I just yell at Mary?_

That was when he decided to take back he'd said and apologise, but Mary's eyes were already swimming with tears. She was staring fixedly at Danny, whispering in disbelief, "What?"

Danny scrambled for a reason. He stood up quickly and looked around frantically, stuttering stupidly. "No, I don't mean that, Mary, I just needed some time alone……"

"No, no... maybe you're right. You need some time alone…" Mary didn't know why she was crying; maybe it was the fact that Danny had shouted at her – the way he looked when he did. His tired eyes were full of grief and sorrow, his muscular-built body bent over in a slouch. Mary had never seen him like that before – except for the time Danny's mother passed away.

"No, actually…" Danny tried to explain.

"I'll let you stay here alone, okay Danny? Call me if you need anything later." Mary stood up and advanced towards the door.

Danny: _Later? I need her forgiveness NOW!_

But he stopped himself, knowing how sensitive Mary could get at times.

Danny: _She'll need some time to get over it_.

He sat down and rolled over, lying flat on his back on his bed.

Danny: _Why would anybody want hurt Justine?_

He racked his brains hard, trying to push the Mary incident out of his mind, making a note mentally to make it up to her.

Danny:_ Unless…of course…it's an old enemy…_

He scrambled to sit upright and reached for the note from Justine's assailant:

_Danny McCoy,_

_You have 3 days to find your precious darling. If you find us, we will talk things out. If not, she will disappear from the face of this earth – completely. _

_-You know me-_

.:The Dungeon:.

Justine opened her eyes groggily. The last thing she remembered was someone knocking her head with a club – because she tried to use her self-protection skills she had learnt from all those years at the Police Academy on her assailant - before she completely blacked out. Her head hurt like a really bad headache. She could feel it throbbing like a pulsating heart.

Looking around for a dark shadow that indicated that her assailant was present, Justine was relieved. No one was around.

Justine breathed the musty dungeon air deeply, lying on her back, her toned arms and legs already aching from being in the same position for too long.

Suddenly, she felt a strong vibration against the side of her hip, then a blue light started blinking continuously. She wondered, with her mind flashing with gory scenes, what it was.

Racking her brains, she finally realised.

**Thanks for reading my story! The next chapter will be up soon –I promise! RR please! Thank you guys so much!**


	4. Communication Means

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Continue to read on!**

**Chapter 4 – Communication Means**

.:The Dungeon:.

Infection had already set in. The white-hot searing pain was just unbearable. Justine had become too weak to do anything but moan. Sometimes, she felt so sick she threw up – enough to get on the walls of the dungeon.

_C'mon Danny, _she wailed in her head. _Can't you figure it out?_

Meanwhile, while she was hoping Danny would come and save her soon, she had been trying to get the thing which light was blinking out of her pocket.

She tried to loosen the ropes tied around her wrists, which were stinging like a thousand nettles piercing her skin at the same time, but they were simply too tough and thick that her nails almost came off instead.

_Dammit!_ She cursed in head. Now not only did her wrists hurt, but so much of her nails broke off that the raw skin underneath was exposed to the dirty, rusty dungeon air.

_Not infection again!_ Justine sometimes felt so miserable she just wanted to pull all her hair out to vent her anger and all her frustration.

She persevered, however, determined to escape from her assailant no matter what happened. She continued to struggle for ten minutes, finally freeing her right hand. Putting it into her right pocket, she reached for the blinking light.

She touched the cold metal with the tip of her fingers. Reaching in some more, she clamped her hand around it and pulled it out.

The vintage red Samsung flip-phone's light was blinking, indicating that she had an SMS. It was on silent mode.

.:Danny's House:.

His cell phone shrilled loudly, shattering his worried thoughts about Justine. He reached over to it expectantly, hoping it was her assailant or something.

"McCoy." He said, trying to sound calm, but his shaky breath gave him away.

"Danny?" Came a female voice sprinkled with a distinct British accent. "It's Nessa."

"Oh, hi," Danny's heart sank with disappointed. "What's up?"

"Maybe I should be asking _you_ the same question," she said, her voice sounding concerned. "Why aren't you at work today? Ed's worried you'd do something to yourself."

"Oh, um…" his voice trailed off. He had fell asleep on trying to figure out who'd dare to take Justine away, forgetting that he had to go to work the following day. "I'm fine, really. I'm just, erm…I'm caught up in a jam. Tell Ed I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He hung up, ignoring Nessa on the other line who was shouting, "Ed says you needn't come!"

Dressing up, Danny punched himself mentally.

Danny: _How could I forget about work?_

He bolted out of the bedroom past all the police and walked straight out of the door.

.:Ed's Office:.

"Look, Danny, if you're too worried about Justine or feel sick or anything, you shouldn't have come in the first place," Ed Deline said seriously, eyeing his handsome young protégé. "Now because of you, we've lost Casey _and_ Christopher-John."

Danny looked down at his shoes nervously. "Sorry, Ed," Maybe he really should have stayed at home and try to figure everything out. But Ed and his people just needed Danny too much for him to let go. "But I really can do this."

Ed raised his eyebrow questioningly. "That's what you said," He got up, placing his hands behind his back and walking back and forth. "But now I'm starting to wonder - does 'Can do it' mean 'can allow him to escape from right under my nose' to you?"

Danny: _Haha. Very funny_.

"Erm, no…" Danny fingered nervously, still looking down.

Ed sighed. "Look Danny," he sat down again. "If you want to come to work, make sure you are in full and one hundred percent concentration. This is a world of crime, McCoy. You have to be alive all the time and not half-dead. If you are feeling half-dead, please excuse yourself from work." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Being half-dead everyday, on the other hand, is another story."

The youth still did not look up. "Well, then maybe I should go home, then, and sort things out?" he asked.

"Yes."

Danny finally looked up at his boss and smiled. "Thanks, Ed."

**Well, this is the 4th chapter! Thanks for reviewing once again. RR please! Thanks! **


	5. On the Way Down

**I think this story is really, really short. But continue reading, nonetheless… **

**Chapter 5 – On the Way Down**

Danny felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg in his pocket followed by an SMS tone in his car on the way home from work. He dragged it out wearily, his tired eyes stinging in the strong wind.

Danny: _Actually, it can't be Justine. Knowing my luck, it wouldn't be her._

He flipped his phone open.

_One new message_, it read. He opened the message and saw two words:

_Black Joker _

That was all it said.

Danny: _Who the heck is this?_

Puzzled, Danny scrolled down.

_Sender: Justine_

.:Danny's House:.

Danny: What _could've meant? Black Joker? What on earth is that?_

The name sounded distinctly familiar, confirming Danny's suspicions about Justine's assailant being an old enemy. He sat down on the cushioned armchair in front of the TV, thinking hard. The FBI agents had packed up for the night, leaving him alone to figure things out.

Danny: _Why would they want Justine? If they wanted to sort things out, they could do something to ME instead._

He buried his head in his hands, tousling up his hair.

Danny: _Black_ _Joker, Black Joker…… What IS it? Why can't I remember?_

He was very certain it had something to do casinos, but what?

Danny: _I need help with this._

He thought.

Danny: _Mary._

.:Mary's Doorstep:.

The polished wooden door swung open and Mary's face peered out. When she saw Danny, her face fell. "Oh, it's you." She went back in, leaving the door open. Danny followed her, closing the door behind him.

"Hey hey hey," Danny said, "Why the cold shoulder?"

"Don't know," Mary said. She set herself down on the chair, grabbed a packet of chips, popped one of them into her mouth and started munching away on them. "I thought you need 'a little time' to cool down and figure your life out."

Danny: _Okay, this is WAY weird. Mary was never this petty._

"Well, I've got over it, and I need your help." Danny said, wondering exactly how to approach her. "I think Justine's got her cell phone with her. She sent me this SMS." He held out his own cell.

Reluctantly, Mary leaned over to read the message on the screen. Her eyes scrutinized it, then she frowned. "Black Joker?" Then she stopped frowning. "Isn't that our rival casino? The one that Christopher-John owns?"

It clicked. Danny realised that Mary was right. No wonder it had sounded familiar.

Danny turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Mary called.

Danny turned round. "Black Joker. I thought you're still mad at me for yelling at you the other day."

Mary broke into a cheesy grin. "I was," she said, walking over and hugging his arm. "Well, I got over it. And besides, you may need some back-up."

Danny grinned cheesily and led Mary out into his car.

.:The Dungeon:.

"You are one smart girl, are you?" Justine's assailant said, throwing and catching her Samsung playfully. He walked over to her and placed a knife to her cheek. "Unfortunately for you, lady, tomorrow is the third day. I guess McCoy wouldn't be here in time to save his girl."

Justine was weaker than ever. She couldn't even open her eyes or groan. All she could do was breathe. She couldn't feel her fingers or her legs. The sensation of the ropes cutting into her skin was so unbearable that she couldn't feel anything anymore. Her head was spinning so bad, she kept throwing up.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of your life." Her assailant said, letting out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the dungeons.

**Well, Danny's on his way to save her! Will he save her on time? Or will her life be lost just because Danny was a hint too late? Read about it in the next chapter! RR please!**


	6. Locked Up

**This chapter's kinda short, because my exams are around the corner…so you next one to up sometime early or middle of March. So meanwhile, enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 6 – Locked Up**

Shegazed out through a shattered window at the velvety-black night sky. Myriads of glimmering, sparkling stars rested upon it and shone like diamonds at her. The cool night breeze caressed her dark blonde hair, billowing though her loose T-shit as well. The night was so young, so cool and so calm……

But not happy.

There were only hours left before the rusty dagger lying in the pockets of her assailant sliced her neck. Justine's heart was thumping furiously.

Where is Danny? She mentally screamed. Her body felt as limp as a rag doll; the only thing that was still functioning was her nearly dead mind. There were brown blood stains on the dungeon floor – _her_ blood. Justine felt so cold. To top it off, her cell phone had been flung out of the dungeon window by her assailant – and there went her only hope of being saved. Unless Danny could figure out what she had sent him.

Justine could only send him two words – the place where she was. She didn't have enough time. She could hear her assailant's footsteps echoing around by the time she had typed the word 'Black'. She'd quickly added in the word 'Joker' behind it and sent it to Danny.

But it was too late.

Her assailant had swept into the dungeon and saw the slender gadget in Justine's hand – and that was the last time she ever saw it.

She sighed.

.:Danny's Car:.

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" Mary asked skeptically. She watched her childhood friendly drive around the hectic Las Vegas like a madman – yet he was expressionless. Having met with many close shaves just now, Mary was very nervous. At the rate Danny was driving, they would meet with an accident. Then who will save Justine?

Danny: Please_, please, PLEASE be safe Justine…… I'll kill whoever did this to you…_

Mary observed Danny for a while longer before deciding to look at the night scenery instead.

There was silence for the next five minutes. He drove. She watched.

Mary looked at her chain watch, then at the passing road sign anxiously. It was already 11.00pm and they had to travel a few more minutes before reaching 'Black Joker'.

More casinos passed.

Danny could only wish Justine was still alive.

**Well, RR please! Look out for the next chapter!  
**


	7. Since U Been Gone

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a very long while, so here is the 7th Chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, of course.**

**NOTE: I know the some of my chapters are named after songs, but they are not songfics.**

**Chapter 7 – Since U Been Gone**

Danny pulled his car over by the curb. He inhaled the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafting out of the casino with bright green and blue neon lights flashing the words _Black Joker_.

Danny: _I guess this is it._

Mary got out of the car and went over to him, putting a comforting arm around him. "Look, once we sort things out, Justine will get out of there in no time, safe and sound."

Danny looked down at her and gave a sorry smile. "Sorry about making you have to go through this."

"That's okay. I like helping you out."

Breathing in the smell of champagne and beer, Danny and Mary stepped into the casino.

.:The Dungeon:.

Justine gulped nervously. Her assailant wasn't around, but she knew he would come in sooner or later.

_To slice my neck_, she thought. _And I will never see Danny, Mary, Ed, Nessa, Sam, Mike, Delinda…man I don't even want to think about it._

Dawn was breaking; Justine could see the top half of the barbecued-red sun peeking shyly over the top of the horizon. Its golden rays illuminated the city of sin, amidst the misty outlines of skyscrapers in the distance. If Lady Luck wasn't on her side, she would not have another chance to see such a beautiful view of Las Vegas – well, maybe from above.

She heard the door creak open, at the very instant, her heart leapt into her mouth.

_I'm gonna die_, she thought.

Her assailant smirked triumphantly; in his stubby-fingered hand was a martini glass and in the other, a cigarette, which end was still producing foul-smelling smoke. He apparently had been spending the night celebrating the fact that it was almost impossible for Justine to leave the place alive.

"Well, well, well!" he said, his lips stretched in an evil grin. "Did you see anyone familiar anywhere around here?"

Justine ignored him. She stared at the concrete floor, the back of her eyes prickling.

"Any last words?"

Justine realised that her assailant had set down his martini and cigarette and was now gripping a dagger stained with rust and blood.

Justine knew there was no way out.

"No," she answered.

_Bye Danny_, she thought, _I'll meet you soon_.

She waited and squeezed her eyes shut.

But there was silence.

Opening her eyes, she shouted, her heart thumping crazily. "Danny!"

.:Meanwhile:.

Danny burst through the door and screamed, "NO!" But the sight that greeted him was horrifyingly shocking.

"Luis? What the – " his voiced trailed off. "You mean, _you_ are the one who – who took Jus-Justine?"

Detective Luis Perez smiled. "Ah finally, Danny, you're here. I have been waiting for you."

Justine's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean you _know_ him, Danny?"

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "It wasn't even an enemy, but a _friend_." He tried to run over to Justine, but Luis stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, pretty boy." Luis smiled even wider. "Don't yo-"

Before Luis even finished his sentence, Danny had threw his hardest punch in his face. "You s#!"

Mary, who had been hiding behind the door all the time, crept over to Justine and started to release her.

When Luis regained his composure, his nose was bleeding really badly and his lip was slightly cut. He smirked slightly, but panted, "You're a brave strong one, aren't you?" he clenched his two fists and readied himself. "C'mon, gimme your best shot! Is that all you've got?"

Secretly, behind Luis, Mary and Justine had sneaked out of the door dungeon. Danny sneaked a glance at them and in he felt his heart burst with relief.

There was a sudden shot of pain in his leg and he felt his knees buckle; Luis had thrust his foot right into Danny's knee. He screamed.

_Go to hell, Luis_, Danny thought as he gathered all his strength, ready to stand up, but Luis had kicked him and punched his stomach. Danny fought back, grabbing Luis' shirt and pulling him down on the floor as well. He recovered quickly and punched Luis' face and pulled his hair – all the anger that had been bottled up in his heart was all spilling out.

But Luis didn't give up without a struggle, either. He punched and kicked Danny as much as possible, until both men were panting and bleeding profusely.

Danny was in so much pain that he thought all of the bones in his body had broken. He could feel his vision blurring……

The next moment, he had blacked out.

**Sorry for not updating in such a long while. I had my exams and stuff…well RnR THANK YOU!**


	8. Truth Is

**Hey readers! Thanks for all the reviews! I know I haven't updated in a very long time so here is the 8th chapter…**

**Chapter 8 – Truth Is**

Danny cracked open an eye, but closed it immediately. The light was painfully bright, blinding him temporarily.

"Oh, God," he mumbled weakly. He tried to lift up his arm, but it was met with a sharp, excruciating pain that seared through it. He let out a yell.

The hospital door swung open. There was the sound of someone running anxiously over to him.

"Danny? Are you okay?" It was the only voice that could send his heart beating wildly. He opened his eyes slowly – Mary was leaning over him, her hand on his forehead, caressing his fringe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted. "Wait – Justine. Oh my God, WHERE'S JUSTINE?" he asked, trying hard to sit up, but the pain was just too much for him to bear. Mary worriedly coaxed him down again.

"Hey watch it. The doctor says you suffered fractures in your arms and most of the muscles in your legs are injured. Besides, Justine's fine, Dan. She's just recuperating in the next ward. She suffered malnutrition and severe infection of her wounds, but other than that, she's good." Mary smiled and held his hand. "And guess what she's doing right now? Laughing hysterically while watching _Spongebob Squarepants_."

"That's good to hear."

"Mmm…"

The hospital door swung open once again and his colleagues and Ed crowded into the ward, and suddenly, the awfully silent room became a lively, cheerful and warm one. Delinda, Sam and Nessa all flirted with Danny, giving him light strokes on his thigh. Mike and Ed were pelting him with the latest happenings at the Montecito.

Danny suddenly felt that all his woes were gone from the surface of the Earth.

.:Three Weeks Later:.

"Hey!" Danny said, walking over to the young girl lying on the hospital bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Justine replied. "Just a little tired that's all."

"Look who came to visit you."

Mary, Delinda, Ed, Nessa, Sam and Mike all poured into the ward.

"Wow," Justine gaped. "I've missed you guys! When can I get out of this horrible stinking place? The food sucks."

"Well, we don't know about that. All we know is that Luis got arrested yesterday. The police are still trying to get information out him." Nessa filled Justine in, a wide grin on her face.

Sam stared at Justine for a few seconds, then shifted her eyes and settled them on Danny.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Wow," Sam said, grinning. "I've never realized how you two look alike."

Sure enough, they had the same dark blonde hair and perfectly chiseled features.

"Yeah. How else are siblings supposed to look?" Justine remarked.

There was amused laughter.

"Well, I asked your chief when you could go back to the Academy," Ed said, sitting down beside Justine on her bed. "And he said that you should rest a little longer, considering you're just 13."

Justine sulked.

"But I argued for you, of course and he agreed to let you go back next week."

"Oh my God! You did that?" Justine squealed. "Thanks Ed! I guess it's actually an advantage when your brother's boss is in the same line."

Right in the middle of the world's number 1 Sin City, a group of people, huddled together comfortably in a hospital ward – each with a glass of wine in one hand.

**So now you know who Justine is! But the story hasn't ended yet! Look out for the next chapter coming soon. RnR please! Thank you!**


End file.
